Bujeet Week 2013
by OreoMint
Summary: Seven days of Bujeet Week. I'll have at least two of the prompts done.
1. Formal

There were only a few minutes until the wedding started. Ferb was the best man and Buford and Baljeet were the two other groomsmen. They were all wearing tuxedos and standing behind a large screen to prevent the groom from seeing the bride before she started down the aisle. The wedding was taking place in Cliffside Park in Danville.

Ferb started down the aisle, escorting Gretchen. Isabella's best friend and matron of honor. Buford and Holly followed, and then Baljeet with Ginger. Isabella and her dad came down last.

Buford swore to himself that someday it would be him and Baljeet.

**Day two of Bujeet Week. Exactly one hundred and one words. Oh, boy.  
****I haven't written anything for day one. I might later. Maybe. Eh.**


	2. Break-Up

_Just don't think about it,_ he told himself. _If you don't acknowledge it, it does not exist. _But Baljeet Tjinder was one of the smartest in his class and he knew it didn't work that way.

Even if it did, it was impossible not to think about it. About him. About everything. His grades were suffering. Buford was always at the forefront of his thoughts. He had been for nearly two years, but it hadn't hurt like this until now.

Baljeet had tried to be understanding. Everything with Buford was complicated. Buford himself was complicated. Baljeet knew this and had pursued their relationship anyway.

The thing is, when you get involved with someone like Buford, you should expect a bad ending. Baljeet didn't, and that was a mistake.

Which is why the twenty year old was sitting alone in his dorm. Buford had moved out at Baljeet's insistence. He could not live with him anymore. Buford had done something Baljeet could not believe or forgive. The day played in his mind over and over again.

Baljeet had gone to his physics class fully prepared for an hour of learning and note taking. Instead, his professor had handed back a paper the class had written the week before and sent them packing. Excited about his grade (99%!), Baljeet had rushed back to the dorm to tell Buford.

Buford had obviously expected Baljeet to be gone longer. Otherwise that girl wouldn't have been in there with him. As far a Baljeet was concerned, he shouldn't have had a girl there at all. Yet, when Baljeet opened the door, there they were, making out on Buford's bed. The girl, a blonde Baljeet didnt know, was already missing her hirt.

Baljeet was speechless. His boyfriend didn't even look at him until the dool slammed shut. They jumped apart, the girl moving quickly to cover her chest.

"Uh... Hey, 'Jeet. What's goin' on?"

Baljeet was suddenly furious. "What is going on?! Buford, you were kissing some girl when you are supposed to be dating me! What is wrong? Is my hair not long enough or my breasts not big enough for you?"

"What? How could you ask me that?" He was standing not, though he was not shouting as Baljet was.

"I think I'd better leave." The girl pulled her shirt on and quickly strode out the door.

"Well, if that is not it, what is it?"

"Baljeet, it has nothing to do with you! Leanne and I were only... I mean, she isn't anything. Just a... fling." Buford was trying desperately to explain, but he couldn't quite put into words what he felt for Leanne. And not in contrast to what he felt for Baljeet.

Baljeet went to his closet and started pushing some of his clothes into his bag. "Next time you want to have a 'fling,' Buford, break up with the person you are dating first. You do not have to worry about it this time. I will do it for you. I am going to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. We will figure out the rest tomorrow." He left before Buford could say anything else, because he knew he would have stayed if Buford had asked him.

Buford hadn't planned on asking him. He hadn't planned on anything leading up to that day, really. When he met Leanne he had decided to ignore his attraction to her, which proved difficult when she began flirting with him. When, only a few weeks later, he found her in his bed, he wasn't going to complain.

She wasn't Baljeet, and could never replace him, but he'd still wanted it. That first time and the two others before Baljeet caught them. He was in love with Baljeet, he'd known that for years even though it took him a long time to acknowledge it. The only thing he really liked about Leanne was the sex.

Two days after Baljeet walked in on Buford cheating on him, their RA found another room for Buford to move to. Six months later, after they'd gone back to Danville, Buford still hated himself. He had since he'd let Baljeet walk out the door and out of his life like that. Baljeet had been angry, though, and Buford understood.

Baljeet wasn't angry anymore. He'd had time and he just missed Buford. All he wanted was for Buford to apologize so that they could get back together again. Baljeet would take him back in an instant if he just apologized.

Buford wanted to apologize, he just didn't know how to do it. He wasn't sure he'd ever apologized to anyone. But he swore to himself that he'd find a way to do it before the summer ended.

**Day Five. Yay. **


End file.
